Kind of, possibly, maybe, totally…
by Rayjpop
Summary: James thinks he never looks good enough to draw his attention when all he needed was to be himself. Jarlos written for Demon'sAngel17. Some cursing!


**Author's Note:** This is dedicated to the amazing Demon'sAngel17! He is an amazing writer and everyone who reads this should go read is work! I don't usually write James/Carlos but he wrote a Kogan so I am writing a Jarlos for him. I hope you all enjoy this story!

_Warning/Disclaimer:_ BTR is not mine, nor will it ever be mine. Did you really need to hear that, I think not.

**Kind of, possibly, maybe, totally…..**

Carlos mindlessly watched some show about a girl who got into an amazing high school after singing at some performance. He didn't have anything going on today so he decided to waste it in front of the television. James spent his time where he always spends it, in front of the mirror. Carlos glanced at watched James comb through his hair; he let out a sigh when James stopped.

James began rubbing some Cuda product into his hair before rubbing another onto his skin. Carlos laughed and James turned to look at his laughing friend. Carlos quickly looked at the T.V. before James caught him. James returned to trying to make himself look 'perfect' even though to Carlos, James looked perfect if he rolled out of bed.

"Why do you do all that every day?" Carlos asked, catching James' attention for a mere minute.

"I have to look perfect. I want to look good." James replied, hoping that Carlos would drop the subject.

"Well, people tend to try an impress someone when they spend hours in front of the mirror. So who are you trying to impress?" Carlos knew James was hiding something when he put lotion on his shirt, instead of his arm. Carlos tried not to laugh but ended up rolling on the floor gasping for breath.

"I just like looking nice, is that a problem?" James knew he sounded like a royal pain but he knew he couldn't keep his mouth shut if Carlos kept asking.

"Yes. I look nice and I don't spend hours like you do." Another time he didn't hear what he wanted. All James wanted was for Carlos to compliment him on his looks, so until he got that he kept trying to look better.

"I spend hours because I don't get a compliment from the one person that matters!" James knew he would lose it if Carlos asked one more question. He did.

"Who matters that much to you?" 'Damn, Carlos.' James thought knowing this would be it.

"It's… Kind of…Possibly…..Maybe…..Totally….. OK FINE! IT'S YOU DAMNIT!" James yelled, slamming his fist into the mirror. Thousands of little shards flew everywhere, reflecting a pretty boy who didn't think of himself as pretty and a reckless tornado wishing that _he_ could see himself like the tornado sees him.

"Wha….Really? You're kidding." Carlos stood there in shock; James wanted to hear he looked 'nice' from Carlos.

"YES! OW! SHIT!" James yelled in pain, holding the hand he used to smash the mirror into his chest.

"Hold on." Carlos pulled out a first-aid box from under his bed and started to clean James' hand. He cleaned it and removed the shards of glass before wrapping it in gauze.

"Where did you learn that?" James asked confused on where these skills came from.

"When you get hurt as much as I do you learn to take care of yourself. Plus, Logan taught it to me after I landed in glass when I jumped off the stairs at school." Carlos smiled, "Also, I think you always look nice. I just wish you would see it for yourself. I think you look nice even after you wake up in the morning, crazy hair, disheveled clothes and that confused look on your face."

" You….do?" Carlos nodded vigorously. Carlos then leaned in to kiss James when James turned to look at the mirror. Carlos ended up kissing James' cheek and felt crushed. James blush told Carlos that it wasn't his fault that the kiss failed.

"Sorry, I was thinking about what you said. That and Momma Knight is going to kill me when she sees this." Carlos cupped James' face and gave him a sweet look.

"I'll take the blame for this if you kiss me." With that a deal was struck. James leaned in and Carlos closed his eyes. Both boys felt a spark, no a bolt of lightning when their lips met. James realized that he didn't need all this to get Carlos' attention and Carlos learned to compliment James more often.

However they separated when they heard a loud noise from Kendall and Logan's room. When they entered they saw something they never expected.

"Carlos, don't look at me. I'm repulsive!" Kendall said to Logan while trying to sound like James.

"Oh James! I think you're the prettiest boy in the world!" Logan mimicked Carlos while holding Kendall. Carlos and James looked at each other before they smiled. They grabbed Kendall's hockey stick and Logan's big book of medicine and ran into the living room.

"Carlos! Drop my book!" Logan snarled trying to get the book away from the hyperactive teen.

"James, if you get one scratch on it I will maim you with it later!" Unbeknownst to the four arguing boys Kelly had just walked in to take them to their video shoot.

"Awww. You guys! Stop fighting and get your butts in the limo. Gustavo will maim you ALL if you're late!" With that threat the book and stick were forgotten and the four friends ran out of their apartment.

**A/N:** I hope you all liked it because I'm totally out of my element here. I would rather be reading Demon'sAngel17's stories and you should too! Thank you Dalton for the awesome inspiration and this is totally dedicated to you and your awesomeness! I hope you all have an excellent day and remember to review! ~RAY~


End file.
